Si es amor
by Hessefan
Summary: Se podría decir que la conoció por primera vez en el último año. La tenía de vista y había hablado con ella varias veces en los años anteriores, pero no pasaba de ser una cara más. * Ligero IshiHime *


**Disclaimer**: _Todo de Tite Kubo, nada me pertenece sólo las humildes palabras de éste fic._

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que la conoció por primera vez en el último año. La tenía de vista y había hablado con ella varias veces en los años anteriores, pero no pasaba de ser una cara más. Sabía quién era, porque él estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la escuela y concernía a los estudiantes —no por nada era el presidente—, pero especialmente porque Ryo siempre había sido la chica número uno del curso. Al menos de las mujeres, porque el primero era él.<p>

Sabía que Kunieda era deportista; sabía cuál era su grupo de amigas. Sabía que se llevaba_ bien _con Orihime y Tatsuki, pero había muchas cosas que no sabía.

De dónde venía, cómo era su familia, cuáles eran sus ideales y lo mucho que la muchacha le prestaba atención. Es que Uryuu Ishida podía detectar un hollow a miles de kilómetros acechando a un espíritu, pero nunca era bueno para detectar esas emociones humanas.

Todo había comenzado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yasutora Sado. No había compañero en el curso que no asistiese a esa fiesta, después de todo y pese a su carácter silencioso y cerrado, Chaddo solía hacer amigos con relativa facilidad. No es que se esforzara por lograrlo, la gente simplemente terminaba apreciándolo tarde o temprano. Así que en su fiesta de cumpleaños, los pocos que faltaron lo hicieron por causa de fuerza mayor.

El pequeño apartamento estaba atiborrado de gente y Uryuu detestaba esa clase de reuniones sociales. Le hacían sentir incómodo y desencajado, pero... Yasutora era su amigo. De hecho consideraba que él, al igual que Ichigo y Orihime eran a los que en verdad podía llamar amigos, de esos que están en las malas y en las buenas. Sin despreciar a Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki.

Por esa gran razón sentía que era su deber estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños del coloso, aguantar un par de horas todo el protocolo y luego mandarse a mudar una vez que hubiera cumplido.

Tocó timbre con algo de duda, y enseguida Yasutora abrió antes de que pudiera darse a la fuga. Sin mediar palabras, le palmeó un hombro como si estuviera dándole las gracias por venir. Conocía a Ishida y sabía lo mucho que le costaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sado-kun —le dio el paquete y entró al departamento. El lugar, pequeño de por sí, rebosaba de estudiantes.

Intentó no sentirse apabullado por el detalle, pero la voz de Ichigo le sacó de esquema.

—Ishida… no estamos en la escuela —se burló—, es un cumpleaños, podrías dejar la corbata y la camisa en casa.

—Lo siento, Kurosaki, así me visto. Si mi sentido de la moda atenta contra tu sentido de la moda, tan sólo no me mires y ya… —respondió virulento.

¿Y qué si gustaba vestirse como su padre? Era impresionante lo muy parecido que día a día se hacía a Ryuuken. Y no es que Uryuu lo buscase, era algo inconsciente.

Kurosaki dejó el tema de lado al ver lo mucho que Uryuu se había molestado; no tuvo intenciones de herirlo, simplemente de ayudarlo —desde su lugar— a ser un chico más normal.

Cierto era que nadie vestía con camisa y corbata a excepción de él, después de todo no dejaban de ser adolescentes.

Las chicas usaban sus ropas más provocativas; algunas eran recatadas, pero otras parecían no haber dudado a la hora de escoger las minifaldas más cortas que en su vida Ishida hubiera visto; de esas que dan lugar a la imaginación, a una perversa. Y ahí vio a Keigo, junto a Mizuiro, ambos miraban las largas piernas de una de sus compañeras, la que lucía más tentadora que el resto.

Ishida siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, la buscaba a ella… pero al final fue Orihime quien lo encontró primero.

—Ishida-kun —La chica elevó una mano a modo de saludo, y ahí sus miradas se cruzaron.

Mientras Uryuu le regalaba una tímida sonrisa, Tatsuki junto a ella le jaló de la camiseta para llamarle la atención a su amiga. Un último intento, para hacerle cambiar de parecer, aunque Tatsuki mejor que nadie conocía a Inoue y sabía que cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nada ni nadie que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

—Orihime… no me parece buena idea.

—¿Qué dices, Tatsuki-chan? —la ignoró por un breve intervalo para hacerle una seña a Uryuu pidiéndole que se acercase.

Ishida se señaló el pecho, un poco contrariado. ¿Orihime le estaba pidiendo que fuera a ella? Ocultó la emoción y se las ingenió para abrirse paso a través de la marea de gente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Harían una bonita pareja —le susurró a Tatsuki.

—No digo que no… —suspiró—pero no deberías meterte, eres pésima celestina.

—¡Qué mala eres, Tatsuki-chan! —reprochó Inoue con el ceño fruncido.

—Te recuerdo —sentenció—primer año, tú llegaste a la conclusión de que…

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero esta vez es distinto.

—¡¿En qué es distinto?

Sin embargo Tatsuki no pudo seguir hablando, Uryuu Ishida ya estaba allí. Arisawa lanzó un suspiro de derrota, ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar el curso de las cosas. Pero bueno, quizás y después de todo, Orihime podía tener razón.

Era cierto que hacían una bonita pareja, pero Inoue era una deplorable intermediaria, Tatsuki lo sabía muy bien, pues en primer año su amiga había llegado a la conclusión de que por tener el mismo kanji de dragón en el nombre, ella hacía buena pareja con Ishida. Los resultados saltaban a la vista: a duras penas podían hablar cómodamente sin sentir que todo lo que decían les colocaba en una posición embarazosa, y recién ese año Ishida se mostraba nuevamente natural con Tatsuki.

Ahora, a Inoue, se le había metido en la cabeza que él y Ryo harían una buena pareja, en palabras de la chica: "¡Tendrán hijos súper inteligentes!" Tatsuki admitía que las cosas podían salir bien, pero por ser Inoue la involucrada, justo ella, podían salir muy mal.

—¿Qué tal Inoue? —Miró a la morena—¿Tatsuki? —ella le regaló un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

—Ven, Ishida, quiero presentarte a alguien. —Inoue no quería perder más el tiempo.

Tatsuki le regaló una mirada extraña, que Uryuu no supo interpretar. Quizás le estaba advirtiendo de algo, pero no importaba, en ese momento Orihime le había agarrado la mano y lo estaba arrastrando por el cuarto.

Su corazón latió desbocado, no podía pensar con claridad sintiendo el dulce toque de su amiga. Pero la magia finalizó cuando Inoue lo soltó. Y volvió en sí al oír la voz de ella.

—Ryo, quiero presentarte a Ishida. —Lo presentó con educación—Ishida, quiero presentarte a Ryo.

La chica en cuestión, algo asombrada por las claras intenciones de Inoue, regó el piso con jugo. Enseguida se limpió y guardó compostura. No era una imagen digna a mostrar de ella.

—Lo siento.

—Inoue —dijo Ishida, ignorando las disculpas de Ryo. Tuvo ganas de reír, pero estaba tan nervioso que se limitó a ajustarse los anteojos.

—Es bonita, ¿cierto?

Ryo volvió a regar el suelo. No, definitivamente no tenía que tomar jugo mientras Inoue hablaba; pero lo hacía por los nervios que sentía, como si en vez de jugo fuera cerveza. Alcohol, sin dudas necesitaba de algo fuerte.

—Pero… —una risilla se le escapó al Quincy—se supone que tienes que presentar a dos personas que no se conocen —ahora la risa fue sentida. Orihime era tan particular—Claro que sé quién es Kunieda-san… después de todo es la número uno de la escuela, después de mí —comentó con altivez—Y sé todo sobre mi grupo —Nadie dejaba de lado que era el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—Sí —dijo Inoue con hastío, no entendía su punto—Eso lo sé, pero… no se conocen.

Para ella era claro: saber el nombre de una persona, verla en los pasillos día a día no era conocerla en verdad. Hacía falta diálogo y momentos.

—En fin, creo que Chizuru me está llamando —E Inoue no podía evitar ser tan obvia y transparente. Ambos jóvenes vieron por sobre el hombro de ella a la mentada chica ignorándolos y dialogando con Michiru.

Ishida no mencionó nada al respecto, no quería dejarla tan en evidencia, aunque tampoco dudaba de que Ryo se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se quedaron "solos".

Solos, era una manera de decir con tanta gente alrededor.

—Entonces… —murmuró Ryo, con la misma expresión que Uryuu tenía en el rostro al buscar algo para decir en ese momento tan extraño.

—¿Qué tal tus notas? —Y lo único que se le ocurría decir al Quincy era eso.

La chica arqueó una ceja, no estaban dentro de la escuela.

—Bien, como siempre.

—Genial.

Silencio, incómodo y desesperante. Fue el turno de Ryo para salir al rescate de eso llamado dignidad.

—¿Hace mucho que eres amigo de Sado? —Lo preguntó por preguntar, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—Nos hicimos muy amigos a partir del primer año, a mediados.

Otro silencio. Mahana era experta en interpretar las expresiones faciales de su mejor amiga, así que en la distancia logró percibir que necesitaba ayuda para salir de una evidente situación incómoda.

—¡Ryo, ven un segundo!

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella con el Quincy, agradeciendo la oportuna intervención de su amiga. —Me llaman.

Ishida hizo un gesto con la mano dándole lugar a marcharse. Y le tocó quedarse solo, de pie en medio del cuarto con esa sensación molesta en el pecho, por fortuna lo rescató Sado, quien se acercó a él con una bandeja ofreciéndole algo para comer.

Bien, pudo haber sido peor. Se distrajo con los chicos, siendo el único que bebía jugo y ganándose la burla de Keigo por ese detalle. No le dio importancia, Ishida estaba más allá de eso y no le importaba encajar en ningún grupo, sobre todo se eso implicaba dejar de ser quien era. No le gustaba la cerveza, punto. Tomaría jugo, Keigo podía hacer todas las bromas que quisiera sobre lo blando que era, no cambiaría su forma de ser o de pensar.

Pero Keigo no quería ofenderlo, simplemente quitarlo de ese papel de presidente, ejemplo a seguir y chico estreñido.

Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie. Había llegado a su límite y por ende la hora de irse. Iría primero al baño y luego saludaría al cumpleañero avisándole que se marchaba.

Pero la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta y por el espejo se podía ver a un rejunte de muchachas haciendo lo que, quizás, las chicas hacen cuando van juntas al baño. Uno de los tantos enigmas de la humanidad.

Algunas se maquillaban, otras fumaban y otras hablaban. Ishida pensó en reclamar el espacio, ¡que era el baño! Podían hacer todo eso en cualquier otro lugar, pero quizás por ser precisamente el baño, las voces se oían con claridad en todo ese tumulto de gente.

—Voy a matar a la idiota de Inoue —dijo Ryo, apoyando la espalda en el lavabo—se lo regalo con moño y todo.

—Pero Ryo… Ishida es bonito.

—Y un latoso de primera, que se viste como un viejo, habla como uno y no es capaz de decir una oración interesante.

Ishida pensó en dar la media vuelta, pero por el maldito y mentado espejo, Michiru alcanzó a verlo. No tenía forma de escapar de esa conversación, así que optó por enfrentarla con dignidad. O con lo poco que le quedaba de ella.

—Chicas, este es el baño… si serían tan amables de conversar en cualquier otro lado, muchos se lo agradeceríamos.

—Ey, tranquilo Ishida —dijo Ryo cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión—, no estamos en la escuela.

Mahana lanzó una risita, pero enseguida se puso seria, la tensión era tanta que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Dejaron el baño y Uryuu enseguida se encerró en él, para apoyar la espalda en la puerta y cerrar los ojos.

Al demonio con ellas, ¿qué le importaba lo que pensaran de él? Después de todo Orihime era la única amiga mujer que tenía, y sólo podía afectarle en verdad lo que ella pensara y dijera de él. Por un momento palideció, ¿y si Orihime pensaba igual que las otras chicas? No… no, Inoue no era esa clase de muchacha. Y por eso la quería tanto.

Se lavó la cara, las manos y salió. Sado no reprochó el que se fuera tan temprano, al fin y al cabo conocía bien a Ishida y sabía que había roto su propio récord al quedarse dos horas. Alguien le gritó aburrido, había sido Kurosaki. El único que se atrevía a hacerle frente para cabrearlo.

Después de todo nadie se animaba a decirle nada al presidente del consejo estudiantil. Pero Ishida sabía: hablaban a sus espaldas. Podían tildarlo de perseguido, pero sabía que era así.

No quiso saludar a Orihime, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarla y escuchar sus ruegos de que se quedase un rato más. Sabía que terminaría accediendo, nunca podía contra un pedido de Inoue.

Al ver que se iba, la chica lo llamó a los gritos, pero él utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorarla y atravesar la puerta.

Esa sensación que le había acosado apenas se levantó, era un hecho: no tuvo que haber ido al cumpleaños de Sado.

Día de mierda. Pero por suerte había llegado a su fin.

…

Ese lunes no comenzó el día con el pie izquierdo, no tanto por tener que enfrentar al grupo de arpías —así había decidido bautizarlas, y le alegraba saber que Orihime no había estado en ese baño—, si no por los problemas que siempre le generaba Kurosaki peleándose con el alumnado de otras escuelas.

Ishida lo sabía, conocía muy bien a Kurosaki y comprendía que era un imán para los problemas. Nunca dudó en salir en su defensa frente a los directivos de la escuela, y aunque siempre le ultimaba, Uryuu sabía que si tendría que volver a dar la cara por Ichigo, lo haría.

El sustituto ya tenía demasiados problemas con el hollows, y aunque Ishida rechazase con ahínco las apreciaciones de Orihime, en el fondo sabía que era cierto. No, Kurosaki no era su amigo. No, no hacía eso porque era bueno o porque estimaba a Ichigo. Y no, no le salvaría el culo siempre, algún día esa suerte se le iba a terminar. Especialmente si el sustituto seguía mostrándose tan insolente para con él.

Pero sus más cercanos lo sabían: Ishida volvería a intervenir por él así eso supusiese perder los privilegios que tenía. La soga estaba tensa y parecía estar a punto de cortarse, lo cierto es que el rector ya estaba cansado de las quejas, y Kurosaki había tenido problemas dos veces en una semana. Si a eso se le sumaba la presión de los preparativos del último año, todo el estrés recaía en Ishida. Toda la responsabilidad y todas las quejas.

Para mal en peor, el rector decidió mantener esa conversación en los pasillos, frente a todos los compañeros de Uryuu, quizás para asegurarse de que el bochorno fuera buena medicina en ese caso. Quizás así el presidente dejase de tapar los enredos de Kurosaki.

—Espero, señor Ishida —habló en voz alta, acaparando la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban allí presentes—que no nos hayamos equivocado con usted.

—No, señor. Le prometo…

—Usted promete mucho, señor Ishida, pero queremos hechos. Las peleas entre los alumnos es pan de cada día —exageró—, es evidente que no sabe controlar el grupo.

—No se trata tanto de controlarlos, señor —se animó a contradecir—, sino más bien de entender porque se comportan de cierta forma. Los motivos que tienen para…

—¡Me va a decir a mí! —bramó furibundo, pero enseguida bajó la voz—Este tercero es el peor de los grupos, y eso refleja la capacidad del presidente para liderar dicho grupo. Si no es competente, señor Ishida, avísenos que nos encargaremos de elegir nosotros a un estudiante que pueda enfrentar el desafío.

—No hará falta señor, yo… —pero el adulto lo dejó hablando solo. Ishida recargó la cabeza contra su casillero, insultando en voz baja al sustituto. Definitivamente no le salvaría nunca más el pellejo, que se lo comieran crudo.

Dio la espalda al rejunte de compañeros que lo miraban como si de una jodida atracción de circo se tratase, y simuló ordenar su casillero. A lo lejos, Ryo sonrió escuetamente, había escuchado todo al igual que los demás. Dejó el libro de lado y mostró interés en ir hacia Ishida, pero Orihime fue más rápida que ella.

Después de todo, Inoue era amiga —amiga de verdad— de Ishida, era lógico que ella fuera quien corriese a socorrerlo en semejante momento. Además, no era el lugar para ofrecerle unas disculpas y explicarle a Ishida lo que había querido explicarle desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, Ryo? —preguntó Mahana notando la introspección de su amiga.

—Nada…

Enseguida se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había acaparado tanto la atención de la chica.

—¿Otra vez Orihime? —preguntó en voz lo suficientemente baja para que no la escuchasen las demás.

Ryo negó, resignada, y tomó sus cosas.

—Vamos a clase, ya es tarde.

…

Si Ishida creía que lo peor había pasado, a mitad de la mañana tuvo que tolerar tener que enfrentar a la señorita Kunieda. Justamente a la última chica con la que quería tener trato alguno. No sabía por qué lo buscaba, ni tampoco le importaba, pero… o él era muy rutinario, o el colegio no era tan grande como creía. Así que ella acabó por encontrarlo.

La chica ingresó al despacho estampando la puerta e Ishida plantó un gesto de sorpresa, ¿a qué venían esos aires?

—Ishida —bramó ella.

El chico, al ver que una discusión venía en camino, la tomó delicadamente de un brazo y la sacó de la sala de profesores para hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Kunieda? —correspondió, tratando de ocultar el desagrado que le daba tener que hablar con ella.

_¿Así que me visto como un viejo? ¿Eh? Bueno, déjame decirte que tú tampoco tienes mucho sentido de la moda. ¿Que hablo como uno? Al menos no soy un maleducado, que tú hablas como un chico. ¿Y qué si mis conversaciones son aburridas? Nunca quise hablar contigo. _

Se tragó todas esas palabras, porque la chica estaba que ardía.

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que Inoue será la primera actriz en la obra de fin de año?

Ishida arqueó las cejas, azorado, y se ajustó los lentes. ¿Eso era lo que la tenía así? Parecía que se la llevaba el demonio.

—¿Tanto escándalo por un ligero cambio en…?

—¡Un ligero cambio mis pelotas!

—La boca, señorita. —Vio como la chica transfiguraba su cara, la recordaba muy inexpresiva, pero en ese momento el lunar debajo del ojo parecía deformarse con la expresión de furia. —La puse a Inoue en ese papel…

—¡Ya sé por qué la pusiste a Inoue en ese papel! —asintió.

—Ahora, no entiendo —negó, tratando de volver en sí de la pesadilla en la que estaba sumido—No creía que usted fuera la clase de chica que buscase esos premios de popularidad —satirizó haciendo las comillas.

Por supuesto que a Ryo no le importaba nada de eso, a diferencia de las otras niñas, no se moría por ser la actriz principal, ni figurar en un cartel, ni ser la reina en una obra estúpida en el último año de la escuela. Le molestaba el hecho.

—La actriz principal es alguien que por sus méritos…

—Por sus méritos dentro del escenario. —corrigió, viendo hacia donde apuntaba—Que te saques diez en matemáticas no te hace un buen actor.

—Ok, vas a decirme que el cambio lo hiciste porque Inoue es la nueva Marilyn Monroe de la escuela. ¡No sabe actuar ni de cadáver!

—Baje el tonito…

Ah, no… iba a saltarle a la yugular. Ryo tuvo que utilizar toda su voluntad para evitar masacrarlo a golpes.

—¡Sé muy bien porqué la pusiste, y déjame decirte que el favoritismo es algo que no tolero ni voy a permitir!

—¿Favoritismo? —Ishida negó, quiso explicarle, decirle que no ponía a Inoue adelante porque simplemente era su amiga o porque se lo hubiera pedido, si no porque el traje le quedaba a ella y era el único papel que podía hacer. Se sabía todas las líneas, que con sinceridad no eran muchas.

—A ti te di el papel de la madrastra.

—¡No quiero, y no me importa ningún puto papel, si no las razones… haces esto porque…!

—¡Porque tiene más líneas! —acabó por gritarle, y su grito pareció serenar a la chica—Sí, le quité a Mahana el papel principal para dárselo a Inoue. Inoue no tiene buena memoria, por eso le di el papel protagónico; después de todo no tiene que hablar mucho. A Mahana la puse como su hermana, que es el segundo papel, y a ti te di el de la madrastra… porque es necesario que ese papel lo haga alguien con talento, o al menos con buena memoria, porque es el personaje que más habla, el que tiene más complejidad —Se ajustó los lentes—, pese a que me visto como un viejo, hablo como uno y mis conversaciones son aburridas, no soy la clase de persona que ustedes creen que soy.

Ryo enmudeció y sus pupilas bailotearon nerviosas. Algo en su interior le gritó que ese era el momento de aclarar las cosas si no quería arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Pero el Quincy realizó una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpas para luego dar la vuelta.

—No te odio. —Dijo ella, de la nada. Fue suficiente para que Ishida frenase su caminar y diera la vuelta, cerró los ojos esperando por las palabras de ella—Ni tampoco pienso que eres aburrido… No quise decir eso.

—Pero lo dijiste.

—Sí —admitió—, quizás sea un poco cierto, pero… a pesar de que te vistes como un viejo, hablas como uno, y eres pésimo —asintió con vehemencia—realmente pésimo, Ishida, para relacionarte con tus pares… me agradas. —Tosió, parándose más derecha y con la barbilla en alto—Eres arrogante, a veces insensible, pero… eres buena persona… y me agradas así.

—Aunque…

—Aunque no tomes cerveza en los cumpleaños, aunque te gusten los bocados de acelga de la escuela —plantó un gesto de sentido asco—que no sé cómo te pueden gustar. Incluso —remarcó—aunque seas previsible hasta para vestirte.

Ishida se miró a sí mismo. Acaso, ¿alguien se había dado cuenta de su pequeña obsesiva compulsión?

—Tienes unos gemelos para cada día de la semana —la chica negó, como si estuviera diciendo "no tienes remedio" con el gesto. —Ni siquiera quiero saber si haces lo mismo con las medias y la ropa interior.

Ishida tragó saliva, ¿y qué si lo hacía? Problema suyo.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, pero más allá de eso te preocupas por tus amigos e inventas las mentiras menos creíbles para tapar sus líos —dijo, refiriéndose a Kurosaki.

—Bueno, tu tampoco eres perfecta… —no supo que más decir, en primer lugar porque pese a que las palabras de Ryo sonaban hirientes, Ishida no se sentía ofendido. ¿Cómo sentirse herido al reparar que una chica, a la que no tenía en cuenta, lo conocía mejor que él mismo o que Orihime? Quien supuestamente era su más cercana. Pero sobre todo, porque no sabía qué decir, recién reparaba en que no la conocía tanto como creía.

Inoue tenía razón… saber el nombre de una persona, no te hace conocerla en verdad.

—Te gusta el helado de limón… no tanto como el de frutilla.

—¡Ya! ¿Eres acosadora o algo así? —la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y definitivamente, no tienes ni idea de cómo relacionarte con las mujeres —dio la vuelta, haciendo que su largo pelo lacio ondease con el brusco movimiento, y se alejó por el pasillo con cierta prisa. Entonces Ishida se quedó solo, pero enseguida reparó en el rejunte de curiosos que había pegados al vidrio que separaba la rectoría con el patio.

Suficiente bochorno por el momento, pero si creía que ahí terminaba todo, estaba muy equivocado. Los rumores, en la escuela, corrían con el viento. No estaba para frenar a analizar asuntos tan complejos, debía asesorar la mentada actuación de fin de año, porque era su obligación como presidente estar en todo a la vez.

…

Orihime era buena actriz, pero tenía pésima memoria, y solía ponerse muy nerviosa cuando se olvidaba sus líneas, acabando por inventarlas y soltando las cosas más absurdas imaginadas. Tatsuki la reprendía seriamente, mientras Ishida le daba los retoques al vestuario.

El cambio de actrices había significado tener que hacer también cambios en la ropa, y si bien contaba con un equipo, quería encargarse personalmente él de los trajes más importantes. Para asegurarse que quedaban bien hechos, porque nada mejor que hacerlo uno mismo se pretende que salga como uno quiere.

Tatsuki la dejó sola, y bajó del escenario para servirse un poco de agua; contempló al Quincy de una manera tan intensa que el chico elevó la mirada y preguntó casi por obligación:

—¿No tienes práctica?

—Hubo un cambio por hoy, por eso vine a ayudarla a Orihime. —Bebió un sorbo y con mucho tacto continúo—Ey, noté que Kunieda no vino a ensayar.

—Lo sé, y su papel es importante… no digas nada que me va a dar una úlcera.

Tatsuki sonrió y escuchó el llamado de su amiga.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Acaso, ¿eres gay? —preguntó a rajatabla lo que le venía carcomiendo la cabeza desde hacia tiempo.

Ishida se pinchó el dedo con la aguja. Hacía años que no se pinchaba el dedo.

—¡¿Qué dices, Arisawa? ¡No soy gay! —Bajó la voz, al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando—No soy gay —reiteró.

—Entonces… —el nuevo llamado de su amiga la sacó de sus casillas—¡Ya voy, maldición, practica un rato sola!

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿No te gusta? —Frunció la frente—Es bonita.

—¿De quién estamos hablando? —preguntó asombrado, echándole una rápida ojeada a Orihime.

—¡De Kunieda!

Ahora el azoro de Uryuu era mayor.

—Pues, es bonita —alzó los hombros y lanzó una risilla de puros nervios.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Pero —negó con la cabeza—, no es la clase de chica que se fijaría en mí.

—¿Y qué clase de chica se fijaría en ti?

—Pues… —meditó seriamente —¿Ninguna? —Acabó por responder y preguntar al mismo tiempo.

—Idiota —Tatsuki le golpeó la frente con un dedo—, no te enteras, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué me tengo que enterar? —Suspiró exageradamente, y dejó el vestido de lado para aclarar los tantos y dejar de una vez el tema zanjado, que ya bastante dramas tenía con esa chica—Para ella soy aburrido, me visto como un viejo y…

—Le gustas —dijo ella sin anestesia. —Dios Santo, Ishida… eres en verdad todo un caso —espetó con resignación, se cruzó de brazos y cuestionó—: ¿Por qué crees que se lleva tan mal con Inoue?

—Porque es mala persona, supongo —dijo sin pensarlo demasiado—, una buena persona como Orihime sólo puede atraer la simpatía de buenas personas. Es lógica.

—Estás equivocado —retrucó la chica—, Kunieda no soporta verte como un perrito faldero detrás de ella.

—¡Yo no… ! —intentó negar esa grave apreciación.

—Todo el mundo se da cuenta, Ishida.—Ignoró el sonrojo en el chico, quien se ajustó los lentes preguntándose qué tan obvio era.

—¿Tú dices que…? —Ahora sí analizó bien la situación, revisó el pasado, los primeros años y la enemistad que Ryo tenía con Orihime; aunque sólo fuera por parte de Kunieda, ya que Inoue era gentil hasta con los enemigos. De repente todo parecía tener sentido.

—¿Por qué crees que ella es la número uno? ¿Por qué crees que busca superar en todo a Orihime?

—No lo sé…

—Porque ella quiere que te des cuenta de que existe, Ishida —negó con la cabeza—; Orihime no es la única mujer en el mundo.

Dicho eso, se fue, porque ya no tenía nada más para decirle. No era asunto suyo y se había metido demasiado para su gusto. Dejó al Quincy allí, en un estado catatónico. Todo comenzaba a encajar como una pieza de rompecabezas, de golpe reparaba en detalles que antes no, como en lo atenta que solía ser Ryo con él en el primer año, como en lo mucho que le miraba en segundo, y lo mucho que estaba pendiente de él en el presente.

Creyó, con el tiempo, que tenía que ver eso de ser los dos los número uno de la escuela. Pensamiento tonto, por cierto, pero ¿qué iba a imaginar que una chica bonita como Ryo iba a reparar en él? Porque lo era, Kunieda era muy bonita.

Oh, parecía ser que la ceguera había desaparecido de golpe. Parecía ser que era la primera vez que veía a otra chica con los mismos ojos con los que miraba a Inoue. Como si Kunieda se presentase ante él por vez primera.

Sin embargo no fue fácil, no fue sencillo. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ella. Debía darse a entender, pero no pensó que ese momento llegaría de manera tan rápida y vertiginosa. Porque lo fue, un par de meses no era tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo, para quitar a Inoue de su corazón y de su mente. Sin embargo, durante el último ensayo, Ishida se quedó a solas con la muchacha encontrando esa oportunidad.

Comprendía muchas cosas, primero y principal que jamás volvería a tener una ocasión como esa, o tal vez sí, como poder podía… podía cruzársela en la calle por obra del destino, pero Ishida sabía que una vez que terminase ese año, no se volverían a ver. La escuela, el nexo ya no existiría, y como hombre debía aclarar la situación.

—Tú tampoco —dijo de la nada, acaparando la atención de Ryo.

Se habían mantenido en silencio, trabajando cada uno por su lado hasta ese entonces.

Kunieda lo miró, y miró hacia sus costados.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Tú tampoco me caes mal —reiteró—, quiero decir, no te odio… Es que, bueno… yo —rió muy nervioso—soy patético para estas cosas, lo sabes, pero quería decirte…

—¿Qué cosa? —se mostró impaciente, porque el chico daba mil vueltas para acomodar una oración.

—Que… no te conozco mucho, pero lo poco que conozco de ti… me agrada.

—Sí, claro —ironizó ella y dio la vuelta para seguir leyendo las líneas extras que tenía que memorizar.

—De verdad —reiteró—, aunque tú tampoco sabes vestirte de manera moderna, eso no me importa… porque tienes tu propio estilo y no te dejas dominar por la moda. Eso habla muy bien de ti.

Kunieda viró lentamente, algo azorada por esa verborrea tan serena en quien segundos atrás se mostraba tan nervioso.

—¿Qué dices? Si siempre me ves con la ropa del instituto.

—Hablo fuera del instituto —aclaró—, las pocas veces que te vi… en los cumpleaños y esas cosas —Perfecto, volvía a mostrarse incómodo, y toda esa seguridad que lo había colmado se esfumó de golpe. Con cierta emoción mal contenida, trató de seguir—Aunque no hablas con propiedad…

—Sí, te escuché decir que hablo como un camionero —terció ella con cierto tinte molesto.

—Pero… eres la chica con más ingenio que conocí en mi vida.

—¿Mas que Orihime? —murmuró ella, incrédula—Haberse visto, las idioteces que salen de su boca superan toda la imaginación.

Ishida rió bajito, eso era cierto.

—La forma en la que sostienes discusiones y debates con tanto ímpetu, da cuenta de que eres una mujer fuerte, con ideas muy claras. No te contradices ni dejas que verbalmente te pasen por encima. Aunque eres bastante explosiva, demasiado diría yo —tosió—, pero… eso me agrada. No tanto como me gusta conversar contigo; aunque sea un aburrido y no hayamos hablado tanto… quiero decir que me gustaría conversar mejor contigo, más tiempo.

Kunieda alzó las cejas, entre tanto palabrerío nervioso creyó interpretar una clara invitación.

—¿Estás tratando de invitarme a salir?

—Bueno —levantó las manos, algo amedrentado—, salir es una manera de decir, pero… después del ensayo podríamos ir a tomar algo. Aquí —señaló el patio, como si fuera la calle—en la cafetería que está en la esquina de la escuela. Sólo un rato.

Kunieda aceptó, reprimiendo la sonrisita que amenazaba con arruinar todo el estoicismo que solía caracterizarla. Hacían una dupla rara, pero sentía que igualmente así todo era perfecto.

Y no, salir a tomar un café con alguien, no te hace conocerla en verdad, pero es un comienzo. Un buen comienzo.

Y no, Ishida no se olvidaría de Inoue de un día para el otro, después de todo con ella había atravesado duras pruebas, pero al menos era un comienzo. Un buen comienzo.

Las pocas semanas que quedaban para dar fin al año escolar, sucedieron con una velocidad vertiginosa. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían terminado la escuela. Todos quedaron en mantenerse en contacto, sabiendo o intuyendo que pocos en verdad lograrían sostener un vínculo, y que la mayoría desaparecería de sus vidas y del día a día.

Era extraño, era un sentimiento muy extraño. El estar todos los días del año con alguien y el saber que muy pronto se dejará de verlo, quizás para siempre.

Pasaron los años, Ishida logró vencer su timidez y pulir lo que necesitaba pulir. Salió con Orihime un tiempo y tuvo otras novias, pero jamás dejó de recordar a Kunieda. Tal vez porque una parte de él comprendía que esa chica era su complemento.

No creía en el destino, o no quería creer en él, pero el mundo pareció conspirar, e irónicamente, en uno de los tantos cumpleaños de Sado, volvió a verla.

Era una ironía del destino que todo siguiera donde había comenzado. Solamente que la casa de Sado no era la misma de hacia años atrás.

Cuando supo que ella iría, una sensación extraña lo colmó. La vio, la saludó, le preguntó por su vida y esperó a que las cosas se acomodasen en su justo lugar.

En las escaleras del edificio le contó qué había sido de él en todos esos años. Le contó que sí, había salido con Orihime, que en algún momento había logrado vencer su timidez y plantearle claramente la situación.

También le contó que seguían siendo amigos con ella, al igual que con Sado y Kurosaki… y a lo último le dijo que estaba linda.

Kunieda sonrió. Al igual que Uryuu ella también había cambiado y madurado, no había tenido muchos novios, pero ese carácter hostil y estoico se fundía con una nata sensualidad en cualquier mujer joven de su edad.

Coqueteó con él, aceptó un beso y le dio su número de celular.

¿Quién iba a decirlo, no? Que Orihime al final tuviera razón. Después de todo no era una mala celestina.

Por supuesto que Uryuu la llamó, y un martes. Ningún chico llama a una chica un martes, pero él no aguantó esperar tantos días.

Pasaron otro par de años, que les sirvió a ambos para conocerse mejor. Para conocerse, a fin de cuentas.

¿Quién iba a decirlo, no? Que ellos terminarían casados.

Pero Ishida, ahora, ve a su mujer y a la madre de sus hijos y sonríe por dentro al evocar el pasado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en la secundaria que su compañera de estudios Ryo Kunieda —a quien ignoraba por completo— sería el gran amor de su vida, en ese entonces no lo hubiera creído; le costó en su momento creérselo a Arisawa. Pero ahora le parecía perfecta. Perfecta para él, perfecta para su rutinario mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí ^^.<em>

_25 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
